fifty shedes of demigod
by ilookhotinblack
Summary: what happened if Anna was a child of Apollo and went to camp to help in the upcoming war
1. leaving for camp

Chapter 1

Anna pov (sorry can't spell her name)

It's been 2 weeks science me and Christian have been back together and there is still 1 secret I am keeping from him, I am a half-blood, I know what you are going to say the gods don't exist but they do and right now they are in new York and am a child of Apollo.

I arrived at camp when I was 5 because my mother was chased by hellhounds and my mother thought I would be safer if I went to camp so I grew up at camp I was claimed by my father when I was 8, and now they want me to go back to camp because there is going to be a war between us half-bloods and kronos and they want my help, so now I am trying to figure how I am going to get past Christian I know what you're thinking why don't I just tell Christine but have you met Christian I moment I mention something that will get me killed of hurt he will say no straight away.

So right now I sitting at my desk with my handbag a handy invention made by Hephaestus cabin it's a handbag but it is a never ending handbag so in this bag has my spare change of clothes my weapons which are my necklace it had a music note on it and when you touch the not it transforms into a sword, my bracelet with an ruby on it when you touch they ruby it turns into a shield , my hairclip it has a sun on it with a bow and arrow and when you press them they turn into a bow and arrow and last my ring with an topaz which I am wearing at the minuet it blocks my sent so monster cant track me. Also in my bag where some change of clothes which were my camp half-blood t-shirt a black leather jacket some skinny jeans and some knee length brown boots, some drachma.

I looked at my computer and knew there was no turning back now I started writing to Christian

To Christian

From Anna steel

Hey Christian I was wondering if I could walk home tonight

I clicked send.

Minutes later

I got a reply

To Anna steel

From Christian

Sure baby

Soon it was time to leave work I went into the bathroom changed into my clothes and put on my weapons and I was ready to go. I walked out of the building and into an ally grabbed my blackberry and called camp half-blood and 30 minutes later a Pegasus came out of the sky and landed next to me I jumped on and off to camp I go.


	2. arivle at camp and phone call

**Sorry I have not updated in a long time I am studying for my A Levels.**

Ana's pov

I have just reached New York and on my way to long island I see the camp border coming up, and as I get closer I see thalias tree. We are soon swooping over the tree and next to the big house, I see Chiron in his horse form galloping towards me I run to give him a hug.

"Ana my you have grown come your cabin is waiting for you."

I am led into the big house then I notice something very strange,

"Where is Mr d?"

"He is currently not here he is helping with the upcoming war which reminds me you remember Percy."

I look to where Chiron is pointing and their he is wow he has changed last time I saw his he was a scrawny looking 12 year old and now he so much stronger and he actually looks quite handsome, I don't need to be an Aphrodite child to know annabeth is in love with him.

"Hey Ana it's good to have you back."

"Good to be back.**" **

**Now **I don't have a close bond with Percy not like annabeth or Grover but we are still friends.

I spend the next half hour listening to all the things I've missed so apparently there is a child of hades and Thalia is back, I am just about to go to my cabin when Chiron stops me

"Ana you are going to be staying in the big house because we thought that you are a grown up now and you might some privacy the Aphrodite children have already stocked up your wardrobe you will still be required to sit with your cabin at breakfast, lunch and dinner ."

I am led to my room and I am quite surprised it looks really nice the walls are an earth tone there is a cream carpet with a fluffy rug there is a Oakwood bed with a brown quilt and brown and green pillows 3 pictures of flowers and a decent size wardrobe witch I could see was piled up with clothes and shoes.

I decide to go for a shower, I go down the hall and into the bathroom I strip down out of my clothes and step in my shower I decided to wash my hair.

After my shower I go back to my room I change into a buttercream tunic, skinny jeans and some brown boots and I put my hair in to a ponytail then I just remembered I ran to my blackberry and looked at it 36 missed calls from Christian and 34 texts I've been gone nearly 6 hours I read one of the texts

To: Ana steel

From: Christian grey

Subject: WHERE ARE YOU

Ana where the hell are you've been gone six hours nobody can trace you call me as soon as you see this

Christian

I take a deep and press Christian's number it picks up after 1 ring

"Where the hell are you I'm coming to get you" Christians says in a panicked tone 

"Hi Christian I just want you to know I'm safe and I'm dealing with a family problem"

"I don't care tell me where you are.**"**

"Don't worry about me I will be fine I have to go**"**

"Don't hang up on…" I shut the phone took a deep breath I heard the horn going off telling us it was dinner time I made my way down to the pavilion with the rest of the campers my chat with Christian fresh in my mind all I could think was he is going to kill me.

**So tell me what you think I am already writing chapter number 3 so that will be out soon**


End file.
